


Iwannawritekagerou: Kidomomo

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Chores, F/F, Fluff, Other characters are just mentioned, iwannawritekagerou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from blog on Tumblr: Iwannawritekagerou. Kidomomo fluff: Kido receives surprise help in chores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwannawritekagerou: Kidomomo

The list never ended. You finished one thing but it'd be back on the list before you finished two others. It went on forever and she was the only one who tried to finish it.  
Of course the chores list she meant.  
You'd think having an apartment would make things easier. It didn't.  
Of course she TRIED to recruit the others into helping her. Kano was always no where to be found when she went looking and Kido wouldn't ask Seto, not after seeing him come home from work exhausted. Marry would somehow trip and cause a mini-flood causing even more work. Ene wasn't in the least bit useful in this situation and Shintaro even less somehow. Hibiya had allergies and with Konoha, he needed direction every 30 seconds ("what now?" "You keep dusting the shelf" "what about now?").  
So Kido was the single soldier in the war against mess.  
"Danchou!"  
The greenette turned from where she was folding laundry to see the bright grey eyes of the idol.  
"Momo?" The idol had never really approached her outside of the group so the ghost girl had absolutely no idea what she could want "is something the matter?"  
"Ah… Would you like a hand?" Momo asked, fiddling with her fingers slightly.  
"Hmm?!"  
"Would you like a hand with chores?"  
If Kano had been around he probably would've burst into giggles at her expression (and be knocked into a wall). Kido's mouth was hanging open with a half folded shirt in her hands, completely frozen. A full twenty seconds passed before with a jolt her brain restarted and she snapped her mouth close.  
"Danchou…?"  
"That would be greatly appreciated!" She yelped out and she felt her face flame. Kano would be having a field day watching her. God damn it, she shouldn't be acting this odd!  
Momo watched her for a moment, slightly dazed by the unusual outburst. "Ah so what can I help you with…?"  
"C-can you he-help me with folding the cl-clothes?!" Oh god she was stuttering, what the hell just happened?! Did her brain fry over at such a simple offer?!  
Momo nodded "Hai!" And was folding clothes next to Kido whose face was flamed red from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I like it would be best to leave it there (we can all tell that Kido would continue to be helped by Momo, with her blushing until she eventually works out what's happened to her XD) also I somehow see Momo would totally try and get close to Kido by helping her with laundry.


End file.
